Azula and the fire royal Academy for girls
by purpletwist
Summary: A story about Azula's school year and how she rock this world
1. Trying to run away

"NO!" Azula screamed at the top of her lungs. She stomped her feet on the floor throwing a tantrum. Ursa wasn't going to put up with Azula tamtrums.

" Azula your father paied alot of money to send you to this school, at least you can thank your father for your education." She told the young girl. Taking Azula's wrist Ursa tried to take her to school. Zuko stoped his bending to see what his mother was going to do with his sister. He poked his head out of the door way.

"your brother doesn't act like this when he started school" Ursa pointed out

" of corse, dad slaped him after he threw his tantrum" Azula said

" stop that, I don't know whats going on in your head, but I will not hear such lies." Ursa scolded

" I'm sorry mom, I'll never act like to day again" Azula said sweetly, with cute eyes and a big smile.

" ok now get ready for your first day of school" Ursa said

" I don't think so" Azula said, she snuck around her mother and dashed away.

" Azula get back here right now" Ursa demanded. It was silent for a few seconds then Azula started to scream

" Zuko! let go of me" she demanded. Zuko had Azula in a head lock.He lead her over to Ursa

" thank you Zuko" Ursa told her son, she pated him on the head. Zuko let go of his sister. Ursa took hold of Azula's wrist " now your going to school weather you like it or not" she said draging Azula out of the hall way.

* * *

it's going to be a four or five chapter story. enjoy 


	2. making friends

Azula sat under a tree, she turn away from the girls that played in the school yard. One girl was doing cart wheels. Azula thought it would be fun to trip her. she got up,taking a stick she stuck it out in front of her. The girl triped, she fell down flat on her face,she looked up at Azula that was laughing at her.

" thats wasn't verry nice" she said holding back the tears. She got up and ran away crying. Azula smiled at her victory

" that was pretty mean" another girl said. She had two buns tied in her hair, her expresion wasn't cheerful. " you took down Tylee. inpressing"

" tell me magot, whats your name" Azula asked

" Mai, whats yours"

" Azula, name after my grandfather Azulon" Azula said. A elderly woman came over to the girls

" thats her, she's the one that triped me" Tylee said pionting. Azula whispered in Mai ear

" watch this" she went up to the woman

" me, the daughter of Prince Ozai, the grandaughter of Fire lord Azulon, I would never do such a thing" Azula lied. The woman glared at Tylee

" How could you blame the grandaughter of Lord Azulon" she draged the girl in to the building.

Mai and Azula did a high five. Azula had a feeling this school year was going to be fun.

* * *

Ok I know what your thinking.but! when I was in school there was this kid I hated but then we became friends. It might of happen with Azula and Tylee


	3. the teacher

The girls setteled down. A elderly woman came in to the class room. She started to write somthing on the board, facing the class she waited for the moment to speak.

" I teach mathamatics I expect you to do your best" she said " lets begain".

Tylee turned her head to give Azula a glare "Tylee!" the teacher called out to her, Tylee turn back to face the teacher " is there a problem?"

" no ma'am" She said sulking in to her seat." no problem"

" before we begain we shall review the number, Number can go on forever, there's no limit in numbers" she said. Azula lean over to Mai

" are you getting this?" she asked

" NO TALKING!" the teacher shouted. She slamed the ruler on Azula's desk.

" do you know who youre talking to?" Azula asked

" no, don't care" the teacher told her

" so you don't care that your talking to the daughter of prince Ozai?or the grandaughter od fire lord Azulon?" Azula asked

" how about you just sit down in your seat and listen to the teacher". Azula sat right back down with the arms cross. Watching the teacher she glared at her

"_ you'll going to regret for what you just done_ " she thought

* * *

enjoy this chapter 


	4. the plan intrupted with first crush

Azula sat under a tree during reacess. Mai sat near her. " look who coming over to us" she said. Tylee walk over to the girls

" what you doing?" she asked. both girls didn't look at her. they just pretend to not notist her " ok, if you don't telling me what your planning I'll tell the head mistrist" she threaten.

" so, we're not planning any thing" Azula lied. " we are just sitting here enjoying the grass"

" fine have it your way" Tylee said skipping away.

" Azula shoud we stop her?" Mai asked".

" no" Azula said calmly " she's what we need , she has a important role to play, She shal not know it though"

" oh i see" Mai said " but what if she fiuger it out?"

" she won't, she won't" Azul told her. the bell rang for the girls. the girls walked in lines

" hey look, its the boys from the west royal academy for boys" one girl shouted. all of the girls ran over to see the boys.

girls we invited the boys from west royal academy to have lunch with us" the head mistist told them. Azula froze

" geat, my plan not going to work"

" why?" Mai asked'

" because my brother Zuzu is going to be there" Azula said. She spoted her bother comming over to her.

" hey Azula, I see you made a friend" he said. Mai started to blush. Zuko had those golden eyes like a tiger, his poney tail flowed in the wind. Mai went silent as Zuko aproched her " whats your name?" he asked. Mai tried to say her name bout just couldn't say it

" her name is Mai, now go away" Azula told him

" ok, see you at lunch" Zuko said leaving the two, Azula shoved Mai on to the ground.

" WHAT WAS THAT FOR?" Mai asked

" you'll thank me" Azula told her " we'll strike after lunch".

* * *

aww first crush, this shoud be good enjoy 


	5. No more teachers dirty looks

Chapter 5: no more tearcher dirty looks

All through lunch Mai couldn't stop staring at Zuko. she was day dreaming about him until Azula shoved her head in to her lunch.

" what was that for?" Mai asked with parts of her lunch dripping off of her face

" lets just say I was saving you" Azula told her " i can't have you focuse on my brother if your going to to help me bring down the teacher"

" Azula why are we doing this again?" Mai asked

" that woman needs to know what happens when she doesn't respect me" She said

" and just what are you planing to do?" some one asked. Azula turned to find Zuko standing right behind her

" nothing Zuko" Azula told him. Zuko spotted Mai with pecices of her lunch slithering off her face. Zuko whent over to her " I think you have a little peice of food on your cheek" he said taking his napkin and whiping it off for her " ther you go, I'll leave you ladies to your lunch" he said leaving them. Mai touched her cheek. Was she dreaming? did Zuko really do that? splat Mai found her face back in to her lunch

" Get a hold of your self Mai" Azula told her. Lunch is almost over, once the boys leave then we can strike"

Mai lifted her head out of her lunch " Azula did you have to go and do that?" she asked whiping the food off her face.

In the class room Azula and Mai waited for the moment for class to start, the teacher walked in writing on the bord

" ok girl let go over the history of the nation we live in" she said Azula riased her hand " yes Azula?" she asked

" My grandfather firelord Azulon said his father Sozen made a comit full of power was in the sky, do you know when the comit will come back to us?"

" I don't know, but no more question until the lesson is over ok" she said, Azula raised her hand again " Azula what is it?" she asked

" how come we don't have a firebending class?" she asked

" Azula, we don't have any because theres no females that can firebend, is there any more questions?" the teacher asked

"no...wait one more" Azula said getting up " what would you do if you did have a girl that could firebend?"

" I don't know now take your seat" the teacher told her. Azula hand started to light up, a little ball of flames sat in her hand

" child! what do you think your doing?" she asked. Tylee jumped up from her seat

" I knew it!" she cried " you were planing to burn the school down " she said Azula's flame died down. She turned to Tylee

" nice going, I was just showing the teacher what I can do" Azula said shoving her. Tylee got up and shoved Azula. The two girls started to fight till the teacher ran out of the room. Mai tried to break up the fight but got shoved aside. The teacher came back with the head mistress, she blew a wistle making the room silent

" Azula, Tylee, com with me NOW!" she said. the two girls walk forward to the front of the room. Azula quickly stomped on the teachers foot and left the room with the headmistress.

Tylee and Azula waited for the headmistress to come out of her office, while waiting Tylee was in tears

" what are you crying for?" Azula asked

"...I'm in big trouble...my parents aren't going to like that" she sarted " its all your fault you know"

" not realy, you played your part well" Azula told her

" Huh?" Tylee asked

" welcome abord, you Me and Mai, we'll be the best of friends what do you say?

" ok...friends" Tylee and Azula shooked hands.

Ursa was crubling up the parcment that just came from the school. Azula was looking away from her mother

" AZULA WHY DID YOU MISSBEHAVE TO DAY?" she scholded.

" she haded it comming, pluse this would me a vicorty for me, Dad's the one who taught me the key of victory" Azula told her

" Azula Stop you lies right now, your are grounded you hear me" Ursa said

" yes mother" Azula said. but a wicked smile drawned on her face. This was just the the start.

The end

0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

And that ends our little story with Azula's adventure in the fire nation royal acadimey for girls...for now


End file.
